


Центаврийское вино и физиологический союз

by WTFAdelaideProductions2018, YellowClown



Series: WTF Adelaide Productions 2018 | тексты G—PG-13 [5]
Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAdelaideProductions2018/pseuds/WTFAdelaideProductions2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Эл ничего не имела против жителей галактики Джи-Ган, она просто не любила мудаков. А вот Джей, попавший под действие феромонов Икса, мог бы с ней поспорить.





	Центаврийское вино и физиологический союз

— Честно говоря, я вынужден признать, что немного удивлен, — спокойно произнес Кей. Спокойно-то спокойно, но если уж он был удивлен, оставалось только догадываться, что творилось в головах рядовых сотрудников Людей в Черном. 

Тех, которые не привыкли скрывать свои эмоции. Собственно, Эл и сама прекрасно понимала всех, кто стал свидетелем подобной... Подобной сцены.

— А мне вот как-то мерзко, — наконец смогла сформулировать она свои мысли в предложение и скривилась, отворачиваясь.

— Осторожнее, агент Эл. Будь рядом с вами кто-нибудь из комитета по правам пришельцев, ваше высказывание могли бы расценить как ксенофобию, — сделал ей замечание проходящий мимо Зед, — а пока что это всего лишь гомофобия.

Эл в очередной раз покосилась на крайне мило воркующих у информационного табло Икса и Джея, а после отвернулась. Это было так... Так... Господи, да она даже осознать-то свои мысли не могла, не то что сложить в единую фразу. 

— Это... Это... — подняла она чуть трясущиеся руки, но Кей сдержанно опустил их.

— Они задокументируют отношения в отделе кадров. Все будет официально.

— И тебя это устраивает?! — воскликнула Эл.

Шагов за своей спиной она, к сожалению, не услышала. К счастью — не стала продолжать свою мысль, потому что в следующее мгновение Джей крепко ее обнял, навалившись всем телом. Эл от неожиданности покачнулась — форменные каблуки явно не помогали ей в полевой работе, но носить их приходилось, — и охнула.

— Джей! — воскликнула она, а тот спросил:

— Что устраивает? 

Эл поджала губы и глубоко вдохнула, поправляя выбившуюся из-за уха прядь волос. Она должна была оставаться спокойной, но это было крайне сложно. У нее было четкое ощущение, что что-то тут было не так, это было просто...

Неправильно, черт возьми.

— О чем болтаете? — так и не дождавшись ответа, задал новый вопрос Джей, а Кей кратко бросил:

— Ни о чем, — и поспешил удалиться. Эл даже не поняла, куда он пропал; в любом случае, теперь она осталась одна в объятиях Джея, и раньше могла бы возмутиться, что это несколько... Нарушает ее личное пространство. 

Теперь же были некоторые... Факторы.

— Ну и... Как так вышло? — осторожно поинтересовалась она, протягивая руку к столу с закусками. Ничего вкусного на человеческий вкус там, конечно, не было, но конкретно в этот момент Эл просто хотела положить себе хоть что-нибудь в рот.

Да, больше всего ей хотелось понять, как же так вышло.

Эта чертова конференция длилась уже пятые сутки, причем не земные, а галактические. Это означало, что для простых людей прошла целая неделя — и за неделю Джей умудрился завязать отношения с... Личностью, которую нормальные люди бы и на метр к себе не подпустили.

Эл вот старалась не подпускать.

— Дело в том, — уклончиво ответил на ее вопрос Джей, — что он вовсе не так плох, как ты рассказывала. Он умный...

— Скорее, умничающий...

— Сильный...

— При земной гравитации...

— Гордый...

— Самовлюбленный.

Джей немного недовольно глянул на нее, и Эл поджала губы. Скрипнула зубами. Дело тут было вовсе не в ревности или том, что раньше и Икс, и Джей оказывали ей, Эл, знаки внимания — хоть многие и верили, что корень проблемы был в этом; Икс просто был... Эгоистичным придурком, да, пожалуй, это выражение было куда более корректно, чем «злобный эгоцентричный гоблин».

— Это не меняет того, что он способен поддержать разговор, оседлать птеродактиля...

— Это было один раз, — вновь встряла Эл.

— И я жалею, что я этого не увидел, — ответил ей Джей. — Как ни крути, но Икс — мужчина, что надо. Чем он тебе так не приглянулся, что ты даже за меня не рада?

Эл вновь скрипнула зубами и поднесла к губам бокал с центаврийским вином, который держала в руках.

— Начнем с того, что он вовсе не мужчина, а джи-ганец. Могут возникнуть... Проблемы, — уклончиво ответила она, стараясь опускать все те нелестные эпитеты, которыми так хотела наградить Икса за месяцы совместной работы.

Джей наконец-то соизволил отпустить ее плечи и пристроился рядом, начиная копаться в предоставленных планетой-организатором коференции закусках.

— О, это как раз не проблема. Видишь ли, у мужчин-джи-ганцев есть атавизм, похожий на влага...

Эл поперхнулась вином быстрее, чем Джей успел закончить предложение, и, откашлявшись, тут же его прервала:

— Вот это я точно слышать не хочу.

Да уж, она не хотела. В конце концов, вчера ей — да и всей делегации Людей в Черном, вынужденной присутствовать на этом сборище шестируких, восьмиглазых и не всегда прямоходящих лицемеров-меценатов, — вполне хватило звуков, которые они до вчерашнего вечера не слышали и слышать больше не хотели.

Конечно, когда Икс появился в их штабе впервые, Эл потрудилась ознакомиться с минимальным блоком информации по жителям галактики Джи-Ган. Однако даже для нее — что уж говорить о менее любопытных агентах, — вчерашний ультразвуковой стрекот, который пробивался через армированные стены космостанции, был в новинку.

У нее всю ночь голова болела, и теперь Эл пожалела, что Зед, когда бронировал комнаты земной делегации, отказался от предложенного Иксу изолированного номера. В смысле, по-настоящему изолированного. Разработанного с расчетом на джи-ганцев.

Зед решил сэкономить, Эл тогда сказала, что это верное решение, ведь что может случиться.

Это. Это смогло случиться. Под лучами белой звезды Икс, может, и не становился неуязвимым супергероем, но, как и все половозрелые джи-ганцы, начал распространять свои феромоны, пока не нашел своего партнера.

Джей попал. Нет, правда, крупно попал. Попал в самую задницу, если так можно сказать, потому что помимо расширенных зрачков этот феромон давал еще и глубокую привязанность к партнеру. У джи-ганцев, разумеется, он вызывал такие эмоции, как влюбленность и симпатию, но на людей... Да, на людей он действовал куда сильнее.

— Здесь ты ничего путного не найдешь.

Эл вздрогнула, оборачиваясь: к Джею, изящно перемещаясь в зоне привычной гравитации, подошел Икс и легонько его приобнял, показывая рукой куда-то в другую половину зала.

— В том углу поставили новый столик с едой специально для нашей делегации. И, в отличие от этого, — покосился Икс на стол около Эл немного брезгливо, — ту еду хотя бы попытались приготовить. Обязательно попробуй оранжевые перфорированные шарики, потом расскажу, что это, но ты точно не пожалеешь, — добавил он.

Джей ему улыбнулся, махнул рукой, словно прощаясь с Эл, и ушел на поиски нормальной пищи, в то время как Икс...

Черт возьми, он улыбнулся ему вслед. Не ухмыльнулся, не саркастично скривил губы, не довольно рассмеялся — улыбнулся. Вполне нормально, по-человечески.

Эл чуть не подавилась центаврийским вином второй раз от такого зрелища.

— Вау, ты способен на человеческое отношение к собеседнику, — проронила она, снова отпивая немного из бокала, а Икс тут же поджал губы, косясь на нее. — Джей сделал тебя лучше?

Как это ни было парадоксально, в его глазах всегда читался интерес, когда он смотрел на Эл. Даже через обличие — которое Икс был вынужден носить на конференции, ведь это было частью его формы, — Эл могла разглядеть, что была не безразлична Иксу.

Только вот в хорошем или плохом смысле, она не знала.

— Не просто собеседник, а партнер. Возможно, типичным представителям вашего вида этого не понять, — наконец, ответил ей Икс, тоже беря бокал и наливая себе немного вина из бутылки, что стояла по левую руку Эл.

— О, нет, мне показалось. Ты все тот же, — пробормотала она.

Если кто тут и был ксенофобом, то точно Икс, а не Эл. Эл ничего не имела против жителей галактики Джи-Ган, она просто не любила мудаков.

— Зачем тебе это? 

— Что?

Эл помолчала миг, а потом переспросила:

— Зачем тебе Джей?

— Прости?! — послышалось явное возмущение в голосе Икса, и он, взяв со стола зеленоватые зерна, бросил их в свой бокал с вином. Оно тут же запузырилось, переливаясь лиловыми оттенками, и Эл поняла, почему хваленое центаврийское вино показалось ей таким гадким — она его просто неправильно пила. — Это моя физиология, знаешь ли. Сексуальная активность в моей галактике убывает соответственно номеру планеты, и это непосредственно связано с нашей звездой. Я не виноват, что звезда, на орбите которой мы находимся, того же типа.

Эл недоверчиво сощурилась, глядя на Икса, но тот, только начав доказывать свою невиновность, тут же стал прежним собой. Опять. Такое происходило довольно часто, на самом деле: только подумаешь, что он становится нормальным, как оп — и все, нет, все тот же самовлюбленный гоблин.

— К тому же, его чувства очень приятны. Влюблен, как мальчишка, — усмехнулся Икс, но снова странно.

Эл бы сказала, что его усмешка медленно стала улыбкой, словно ему и правда было... Приятно, но не по-злому, а... По-человечески. Словно он впервые за столько времени рядом с ней получил что-то, что сделало Икса хоть немного счастливее.

— Так его инфантилизм был ключевым фактором? Поэтому ты выбрал его? — спросила напрямую Эл.

Икс тут же зло сощурился и пристально посмотрел ей в глаза, медленно подсыпая еще пару зеленых зерен.

Вино медленно сменило цвет на голубой, но в нем остались лиловые прожилки.

— Я не выбирал его. Если бы мы выбирали партнеров, я бы выбрал тебя. Было бы куда проще с тобой работать, в конце концов, — процедил он со странным презрением в голосе, и Эл чуть не сломала себе зуб — так сильно она сжала челюсти.

— Я прямо-таки счастлива, что все обошлось.

— Ты стала куда язвительнее. Ревнуешь?

— Иди к черту, — нервно бросила Эл, а потом тряхнула головой и, положив ладонь на грудь, надавила, будто это могло ее успокоить.

Странно, но подсчет своего дыхания и правда принес ей немного умиротворения.

Если верить тем материалам, что она читала про джи-ганцев, они и правда не выбирали партнеров. Природа делала это за них, выбирая наиболее далекие друг от друга генотипы для максимально удачной комбинации аллелей, чтобы повысить вероятность выживания потомства.

Бонусом к биологической привязанности шла эмоциональная, и, сколь уж Джей был далек по генотипу от Икса, столь же сильно он теперь любил его.

— Он действительно милый, — вдруг произнес Икс.

Эл удивленно хмыкнула, выдав:

— Прости?

— Хоть и глупый, как большинство людей. В любом случае, — быстро сменил тему Икс, — это скоро пройдет. Как только вернемся на землю, на меня вновь будет действовать желтая звезда, а уже проникшие в его организм феромоны рано или поздно выведутся...

— Вот это уж вряд ли, — осторожно взяла горсть зеленых зерен из тарелки Эл, засыпая парочку в свое вино, пока Икс не видит. — Вчера мы все слышали, как ты нашпиговал его... Феромонами.

Икс скривился.

— Против физиологии сложно идти. К тому же, это приятно.

— Что?

— То, что я значительнее сильнее и умнее его.

Он крепко схватил Эл за руку, останавливая ее, и добавил:

— Не больше шести зерен. Твоя печень не выдержит.

Эл, насыпавшая уже пять, выдернула руку из его цепких пальцев и высыпала зерна обратно в тарелку, отворачиваясь от Икса.

— Ты мерзок, знаешь?

— Это называется превосходством, — усмехнулся Икс за ее спиной.

Эл почти почувствовала его дыхание на своей шее, и ее передернуло.

Вполне возможно, что феромоны были единственным шансом Икса получить хоть какую-то любовь. В конце концов, он был невыносим для всех окружающих. Такой придурок просто не мог никому понравиться — и тут это произошло.

Эл не знала, кого ей жаль в этой ситуации больше: Джея, который стал заложником инопланетной физиологии, или самого Икса, для которого подобное было буквально ниточкой, за которую тот, пусть и не подавал виду, хватался, подобно утопающему. С другой стороны, Джея должно было отпустить через годик-другой, а вот Икс...

Он сам довел себя до этого.

До того, что его все считали неприятным типом, остроухим гоблином, самонадеянным придурком.

— Почему ты бы выбрал меня? — наконец, спросила Эл, оборачиваясь к Иксу. Тот, казалось, неосознанно искал Джея глазами в толпе — по крайней мере, он вновь странно улыбался, — но теперь перевел взгляд на Эл.

Икс вновь посмотрел на нее так, словно хотел забраться в ее мозг и покопаться в нем из чистого любопытства.

— Из всех людей ты раздражаешь меня меньше всего. Кроме того, я к тебе привык.

— Как мило, — скривила губы в саркастичной усмешке Эл.

— Ты и правда не так уж плоха — по сравнению с... Некоторыми. 

Эл даже на секунду стало интересно, что же Икс думал о Джее, пока не попал в эту неприятную ситуацию с биологическими позывами. Наверняка презирал, как и многих, да, наверняка.

Это было так... Иронично, на самом деле.

— Даже жаль, что ты — всего лишь человеческое существо.

— Ах, комиссии по правам пришельцев бы эти слова да в уши, — показательно-сладко протянула Эл.

Ее судьба явно не любила, раз заставила работать с явным ксенофобом. С другой стороны, похоже, Джея она не любила еще больше.

— В любом случае, предлагаю выпить за ваш... Как это называется? 

— Физиологический союз?.. — вопросом на вопрос ответил Икс, и Эл кивнула.

На ближайшие месяцы он явно переставал быть ее главной проблемой, переходя на куда менее везучего агента Людей в Черном, так что она могла позволить себе немного... Человечности. Даже по отношению к такому неприятному джи-ганцу, как Икс.

— Именно, — согласилась она. — За ваш физиологический союз, — повторила она и чуть потянула руку с бокалом вперед. Икс — тоже; легко звякнул своим бокалом о бокал Эл и сдержанно произнес:

— Знаю, это лишь биология давит на мое сознание, но я вынужден поправить, что больше за Джея.

И кривовато улыбнулся.

Эл пригубила лилового вина; так, с зернами, и правда оказалось вкуснее. Икс отпил свое, ставшее голубым.

— Пьешь с моим парнем? — как всегда доброжелательно воскликнул Джей, появляясь около них, и Эл сама радостно улыбнулась.

— Да кому он нужен, кроме тебя, — и поспешила ретироваться, как совсем недавно поступил Кей.

У нее наконец-то намечался хоть какой-то отдых от прессинга мозгов Иксом, и это нужно было отметить. Тем более, теперь Эл знала, как правильно пить центаврийское вино, а конференция должна была продолжаться еще минимум четверо галактических суток.


End file.
